With the beast inside
by notmadnessjustmisschief
Summary: "La mente de Saïx está despejada, y como añadido, nota el poder de la Oscuridad bañar cada fibra de su no-ser, preparado para ser usado." [ Short ] [ Saïx centric ]


Hola a todos, soy Nana :D

Hace mucho que no publicaba nada y creo que es una buena ocasión para romper esa racha. Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en una serie de escritos (unos más largos y otros más cortos) centrados en el fandom de Kingdom Hearts y de Final Fantasy. Cosa que me hace muy feliz porque creo que no hay demasiados fics de calidad por estos lares en español así que... ¡espero aportar mi granito de arena!

Como siempre, gracias por leer y agradezco las reviews ^^ 3

(Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Square Enix)

* * *

La puerta corredera del Salón de las Melodías Huecas se cierra detrás de Saïx, una vez esta hace entrada con expresión solemne en el rostro.

Varios días hacía que el hombre se /sentía/ convaleciente. Que su cuerpo no le respondía como debía y sus agarrotados miembros le pedían el movimiento, la acción que había sido negada desde hacía meses.

Por tanto, y una vez retirada todas sus labores hacia un lado, aprovechando su impecable cumplimiento de la agenda, se toma unos instantes en soledad para poner en marcha su entrenamiento.

La cremallera de la túnica desciende con un sonido sordo, conforme revela la indumentaria de Saïx bajo la misma: Camiseta negra de tirantes, sobre unos pantalones del mismo oscuro, y las botas de la Organización.

Camina con el mismo paso calmado, con la parsimonia y frialdad que la caracterizan, hasta el centro de la sala, y, una vez allí, Saïx cierra los ojos.

Una vez activado el modo de combate, deja que los sincorazones artificiales se vayan formando uno a uno a su alrededor, preparados para hacerle frente.

La mano derecha de Saïx se alza, materializándose en ella el gigantesco arma de su posesión: Claymore.

El peliazul se toma unos segundos extra en los que las criaturas se aproximan con su peculiar movimiento hacia ella, para finalizar su proceso de concentración.

"Déjame salir."

No. Aún no.

El entrenamiento de aquel día estaba destinado a que el Adivinador Lunar tomase de nuevo el control de su capacidad de combate.

Si la bestia salía; había perdido.

Y con ello; Saïx abre los ojos.

Sin perder el tiempo, alza el arma por encima de su cabeza para golpear en un movimiento circular, a las criaturas más cercanas a él.

La primera oleada de Gigasombras había sido eliminada.

Agachándose, toma impulso sobre las plantas de sus pies para alzarse en un salto con el que clava las radiales hasta el centro de una de las Armaduras, arrancando la hoja con rapidez para, impulsándose sobre ella, y consecutivamente, repetir el proceso sobre las restantes.

Voladores Arteros, Luchacielos, ponen a prueba las habilidades de Saïx en su combate aéreo.

Las paredes del Salón de las Melodías huecas tiemblan con el impulso sobre ellas del número VII, que atraviesa con una serie de estocadas excelsas una, otra, y otra vez, sin cesar los cuerpos de los sincorazones alados.

Saïx aterriza de nuevo en el suelo, con el sonido pesado que hacen sus botas al posarse, y su arma al reposar en el suelo, sujeta por su cansado brazo.

El pecho del hombre se alza y baja con intensidad, el sudor haciendo presencia en su frente, mientras que el cabello cae, aún así, con el perfecto liso azul eléctrico a lo largo de su espalda.

Ante ella, la última amenaza del programa: una perfecta imitación de un Seguidor Oscuro.

Una punzada en su sien.

"Déjame salir".

No; puedo con esto, sin tu ayuda.

Y, con ello, Saïx hace girar su arma, haciendo lo propio con su muñeca, dispuesta a hacer frente al enemigo.

Se impulsa de nuevo gracias a las plantas de sus pies, teniendo unos segundos de ventaja en el aire para asestar el primer golpe en la cabeza del sincorazón.

Aprovechando la potencia del movimiento, se adelante por detrás de la figura para tomar propulsarse en una de la paredes y, y blandiendo la Claymore con las dos manos, incidir con las cuchillas en el pecho de la criatura de negro profundo.

Pero algo la intercepta en el camino; una de las extremidades del Seguidor Oscuro golpean el cuerpo de Saïx con una fuerza inesperada, volando hacia el otro lado de la sala, sólo frenada por el impacto contra la pared, resbalándose por esta casi con lentitud.

"Déjame salir."

Saïx, por primera vez; lo medita. Había mantenido el control de la situación hasta aquel momento, habiendo peleado con su propia fuerza.

Si se sobreesforzaba, la bestia saldría y, de nuevo, su propósito habría fracasado.

Es en ese momento en el que recuerda.

Recuerda una oscura habilidad, nacida de su propia condición como Incorpóreo.

¿Sería capaz de inducirla en aquel momento, en la soledad de un entrenamiento en el Salón de las Melodías Huecas?

El número VII hace acallar a la bestia, apoyándose en la Claymore para levantarse. El cuerpo le tiembla, el impacto ha sido más fuerte de lo que creía.

Pero la fuerza moral de Saïx está intacta.

"No podrás. Perderás el control. Y tu cuerpo... volverá a ser mío."

El peliazul sacude la cabeza; las probabilidades no estaban a su favor. No obstante, concentra todas sus energías en el mango de su Espadón, recordando el proceso.

Oscuridad.

Emana desde lo más profundo de su pecho vacío y va cubriendo la integridad del cuerpo de Saïx, en su totalidad.

Las tinieblas hacen mella, volviendo con lazos de oscuridad del negro de la noche su torso, extremidades, cabeza, cabello... Incluso su arma.

Pero no sus ojos. Los ojos de Saïx refulgen en la lobreguez de su rostro como la muerte de una estrella en la oscuridad de la noche. Dos supernovas de más intenso ámbar devuelven la mirada al Seguidor Nocturno desde aquel cuerpo completamente negro, bañado en oscuridad.

Anti Forma.

La mente de Saïx está despejada, y como añadido, nota el poder de la Oscuridad bañar cada fibra de su no-ser, preparado para ser usado.  
Su mano derecha tiembla, la Claymore deseosa de clavar sus cuchillas en el ente que ante ella se alza.

BE GONE!

Con aquel rugido nacido de su pecho, pronunciado con la Saïx consciente dentro de aquel recipiente de opaco oscuro, se mueve con una velocidad hasta el momento no alcanzada, para golpear al sincorazón con toda la fuerza que puede ejercer.

La radial de cuchillas de la Claymore rasgan de la forma más brutal el cuerpo del Seguidor, haciendo que se divida en varios pedazos y se desvanezcan en haces de oscuridad.

Los mismos que desprende el cuerpo del número VII en aquella forma, plena de poder, y perfectamente consciente.

Apoyándose en el cuerpo central del sincorazón, repite el movimiento previamente intentado: Con la velocidad de un cometa, el tenebroso ente en el que Saïx se ha convertido, se propulsa contra la pared, la bruna Claymore sostenida con fuerza con sus dos manos.

Un último rugido sonoro anuncia la energía cargada de poder del movimiento, por el que, finalmente, y debido a doblar la rapidez del sincorazón, atraviesa con violencia el pecho del mismo, acabando por aterrizar bruscamente en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que lo que quedaba del Seguidor Nocturno se evapora en hilos de oscuridad, hasta no quedar absolutamente nada.

Poco a poco, la oscuridad que cubre el cuerpo y arma de Saïx va retornando, las lazadas de tinieblas que desprende cada vez más reducidas, hasta reunirse en el punto de partida del mismo: El pecho del número VII. Sobre el cual, el hombre coloca la mano izquierda, haciendo desvanecer la Claymore de la derecha.

Lo había conseguido.

Había superado una sesión de entrenamiento sin recurrir al Berserker. Sin liberar a la bestia indómita.

El poder de la Oscuridad se había vuelto su aliado en la peor batalla que Saïx había librado nunca: El monstruo de sus propios instintos.

Una carcajada brota de la profundidad de la garganta de Saïx.  
Una risa siniestra, de triunfo egoísta, de victoria celebrada.

Aquel sería el primer paso en el camino de Saïx hasta la fuente y culmen de su poder.

Pero, por el momento, una vez secado el sudor de su cuerpo y recogida la túnica enrollada bajo el brazo, el número VII de la Organización XIII sale del Salón de las Melodías Huecas, con un buen sabor de boca.

Con la fría pero calculadora calma que le produce la certeza de estar un paso más cerca de cumplir su propósito.


End file.
